


Austin

by DaggerHale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerHale/pseuds/DaggerHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're bored in the middle of nowhere?  Traumatize the wait staff of a local diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austin

First diner in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere and they don’t even serve a salad that doesn’t have fried chicken on top with ranch dressing, so he’ll take what he can get, seeing the picture of said salad has at least a tomato and hard boiled eggs on top of lettuce and carrot shavings. He starts to tell the waitress to hold the cheese when he catches her looking at him with a blush, a smile and a lean towards him as if to show off her décolletage, and Sam becomes confused, since these things are usually reserved for Dean, who’s giving her the worst death stare in history. 

Sam gets it into him to have a little fun, because hell, when does he ever get an opportunity like this, and starts to give her the tell-tale signs of interest, leaning towards her as well, laying a hand on hers and looking her in the eyes as he speaks, remembering to show off his dimples and call her “sweetheart,” cause that’s what they do down in Texas. She walks away with a sway to her hips after they’ve ordered, Dean giving his to her in a clipped tone, and he looks back at his baby brother as if he’d grown a second head.

He looks at him and shrugs, “What? I was just making conversation.” Sam grins, knowing full well what jealousy does to Dean.

Without another word, big brother is out of his booth and going over to Sam’s side. “Out…” he orders. 

Sam slips out to let Dean sit on the far side against the window, and when he sits back down again he finds Dean’s hand on his thigh. Fingers dig into his skin underneath the denim. “You’re gonna pay for that, little brother,” Dean leans and whispers into his ear. 

Sam suppresses a quiver at his tone. It promises dominance and possible embarrassment as his hand travels up his thigh to press along the crease where leg meets groin. Dean keeps his eyes trained on Sam as he keeps his back ramrod straight and his breath deep and even, trying not to give them away. He feels Dean’s hand dive in to skirt across the twitching bulge in his pants, and Sam jumps a little, giving a pleading look to Dean, who shrugs playfully and removes the hand. 

He would’ve breathed a sigh of relief, if those treacherous fingers weren’t snaking under the hem of his shirt, traveling up to play with a nipple, and damned if Sam wasn’t sensitive. He jumps and whimpers, turning into the touch so it isn’t visible, and catches the eye of the waitress who’s arrived with their food. Sam nods and thanks her cooly, and when she tries to lean forward again with a slip of paper in her hand Sam shakes his head. At the same time she looks up at him to rebut Dean kisses his neck, glaring at her threateningly. Sam smiles a little and leans into his lips after she leaves in a huff, remembering that they choose places like this for the anonymity, the thrill of knowing that no matter what they do, no one would see them in this place again. They eat hastily, Sam even eating the pieces of fried chicken, and get up, Sam going to the restroom first as Dean finishes.

Sam closes and locks the bathroom stall and undoes his pants hastily, getting them down with his boxers and hitching a foot on the toilet’s thankfully closed lid. 

Lube in hand he has to work quickly, slick up, push in, burn and sigh. One, two, stretch and three, making sure he’s all prepared when three knocks sound at the door. He undoes the latch and is met with aggressive lips on his, tongue and teeth clashing, and it’s all Sam could do not to wail into Dean’s mouth. He’s redoing the latch on the stall and twisting his baby brother around to press him against the wall and bend him over and Sam holds onto it for dear life. 

His pants are already undone, and he pushes in without finesse, burying himself all the way to the hilt and giving Sam a moment to adjust. “Color?” he asks. “Green…” Sam bites out, and it’s Dean’s cue to start pounding into him brutally.

 

“Gotta stay quiet, baby boy. Don’t want anyone to hear us, do we?” And Sam whimpers, since the last time they did this was at a “party,” in full view of a masked public. 

Dean figured out a while ago that voyeurism was one of Sam’s kinks, so whenever they had a chance, he would use his brother in bathrooms like this, in clubs, public parks and alleyways, and boy did Sam get off on it. Sam’s already leaking an obscene amount of pre come on the stall’s floor as Dean kept up his unrelenting pace, pressing chest to back and muttering the dirtiest things in Sam’s ear to make him writhe and buck back against him. 

It's not much longer before his breath hitches, holding it in as his orgasm shakes through his body. Dean isn't far behind as Sam's clenching down on him hard enough to cut the damn thing off, moaning out a curse and sputtering white and hot inside his baby brother. 

“Yellow…” Sam sighs as his legs give out from under him and Dean catches him around the waist, pulling him up tight and pulling out gently. Dean gets a napkin and a plug from his back pocket, whispering in Sam’s ear and making sure he nods before pushing it in, holding him up as he shudders and adjusts, wiping the remains of it off with the napkin and pitching it.

Dean gives him a minute to get his bearings, thankfully, before putting his pants back on and doing up the belt. He feels the plug press harder through the tight fabric and he whimpers again, letting Dean walk out first this time to pay the bill, and following shortly after. He catches the waitress’ eye on the way out, and he winks at her, licking his lips before leaving and thinking he might like this part of bum-fuck Texas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to colettecapricious for keeping my head on straight as I wrote this.


End file.
